


You Are My Sunshine

by GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BFF!Hank, BFF!Raven, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Alex Summers, Mentions of Angel, Mentions of Banshee, Mentions of Darwin, Mind Reading, OC Erik, POV Second Person, Surprise Kissing, kind of, mutant!reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist/pseuds/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a bartender working at a strip club, but secretly a mutant with the ability to control light. Erik and Charles approach her one night and invite her to join their team of young mutants. She quickly fits in with the other mutants. However, she finds herself falling for Erik and is convinced he has no interest in her. Erik on the other hand, has secretly developed feelings for her and believes that she hates him because she distances herself whenever he is around.</p>
<p>Part of my A-Z Marvel series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this story written for a while, and I forgot all about it until I pulled it up on accident. I reread it and kinda liked it, so I've decided to make it part of my A-Z Marvel oneshot series.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had never been easy for you to be yourself, a mutant freak. Your parents had disowned you at age sixteen when they found out that the power outages in the neighborhood had been due to your freakish powers. It wasn't until Charles and Erik came to you that you finally felt like you had a home. You had been alone for years, working odd jobs before you took one as a bartender at a strip club, when the two men approached you. "Sorry fellas, I'm not a dancer. I just serve the drinks." You had started when they asked you to show them what you could to. Erik just chuckled when you jumped in response to Charles's voice in your head.  _"That's not what we meant. We are mutants, just like you."_ You had been quite startled to say the least, but curious enough to roll with it.  _"Alright, but I'm only doing this because I think he's cute."_ You reply silently, making Charles smirk. "Right then, we will need to go outside so I don't freak everyone out."

After you three had left the building, you showed them what you could to. Reaching towards the streetlight, you willed it out of the lamp and into your hand. As soon as it hit our fingers, it sank into your skin, giving your hand a soft glow. "Impressive. Can you do anything else with it?" Erik asked, seeming very intrigued. You smiled at him shyly. "Well, I can use it to create flash bangs and practically turn invisible by distorting the light waves around me." You demonstrate the latter, disappearing practically into thin air.

This had earned you a thoughtful smile from Erik, and Charles's offer to join the team they had been building. At first you had been reluctant because you didn't really have great control of your powers yet. However, Charles explained to you that they would help you gain greater control of your 'gifts' as he liked to call them.

So that was how you ended up here. In a secret mansion owned by Charles where you began training with your new friends Raven, Hank, Darwin, Alex, Angel, and Banshee (taking on the name Sunny yourself). It is also how you got into your current predicament. You normally had a bubbly attitude around your friends and Charles, but whenever Erik was in the room, you distanced yourself, becoming cold and uncaring. Were it not for the fact that you had completely fallen head over heels for the man, you might be able to stay in the same room with him without being this way.

"I told you, Erik totally has a crush on you." Raven tries to convince you after training one day. "Are you kidding me Raven? Erik doesn't notice me at all. I mean, how could someone that handsome and powerful ever care for me? I'm like average, barely and my powers are practically useless!" Hank runs up beside Raven and joins in on our conversation. "Um, Sunny? I think you need to pay more attention. Erik looks at you all the time." I roll my eyes at them and we enter the lounge where the rest of my friends have gathered for the night. "Sunny! Why don't you put on a light show! It might grab you know who's attention." Raven smiles at me, motioning towards the bar where Erik is drinking shots. After some prompting, I finally agree. 

Meanwhile, Erik watches from the bar as (Y/N) swirls lights around the room in all shapes and forms. He smiles as she creates a light dragon and makes it fly over her friends heads as they scream and cheer her on. Bubbly laughter echos through the building and Erik sighs in resignation and drinks another shot. A little alcohol never hurt when your heart was already lovesick.

Charles walks towards the bar, also tired from training that day, and joins his friend. He watches as Erik glances over at Sunny for the hundredth time that day. "When are you going to just talk to her?" He prompts Erik, smirking as his friend frowns. "You see how she acts around me Charles. That woman never acts this way around me. Just look at her!" He motions his hand towards the lounge where (Y/N) has begun creating fireworks made of white light. "You'll never see her that happy around me. She hates me Charles! And I have no clue as to why."

Charles just chuckles at Erik. "You truly are blind my dear friend. Can you not see that she only acts that way in order to hide her true feelings for you?" Erik rolls his shot glass around his fingers, glancing back at her again. Charles just sighs, "Take some advice from the telepath, and your friend. She is crazy for you Erik." At that, Charles stands up from his seat at the bar and goes into the living room to watch the show.

After a while, you got tired and told your friends that you were going to bed for the night. You had put your heart into the show, but it didn't get the attention from the one person you had hoped it would. Sighing, you walk up the stairs towards your bedroom. Inside, you quickly change into a loose fitting tank top and long fleece pants and walk towards the nightstand in order to grab your book,  _Hounded: The Iron Druid Chronicles._ _  
_

"Lovely show." A voice behind you makes you jump in shock. Turning, you see Erik leaning against your door. "Um... Th... Thanks." You stutter, blushing at him as he shoots you a mile. He steps away from your door and walks into your room, taking a look around before settling his gaze on you. "You really do have a beautiful gift (Y/N)." This makes you blush harder and you look away shyly. "Well, I guess so..." You feel his surprisingly soft hand on your cheek, turning your head back so he can look in your eyes.

"Why do you act like you hate me?" He questions softly. "I don't...! I..." You stutter again uncomfortably, frustrated at yourself for not being able to speak clearly around him. Then the unthinkable happens. His lips touch yours, effectively shattering your currently fragile mind. The kiss is brief, but sweet. When he pulls back, he shoots a worried glance down at you. You finally find the nerve to speak. "I don't hate you Erik. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself for having feelings for someone I didn't think could ever like me." You giggle happily. "I suppose I was wrong."

He smirks at you and pulls you in for another kiss, confirming that he defiantly likes you. When you two finally pull away, he pulls you into a hug that you gladly reciprocate. "So dinner sometime?" He questions, now seeming very confident, and you smile. "Absolutely."

What you didn't know was that he was talking to Charles in his mind.  _"Thanks for the advice Charles."_ Erik thinks. _"So you finally worked up the nerves to talk to her then? Good. You've been quite distracted lately."_ Charles's voice echoes amusedly in response. Erik smiles to himself.  _"Me distracted? Never."_


End file.
